Yearning
by demonlifehealer
Summary: Monroe has left an unwilling claim of Nick.  His feelings on the issue. The wolf wants his mate.   Angsty, yaoi, sorta drabblish. One shot. Monroe  Blutbad /Grimm  Nick


Yay! My first Grimm story! This is about Monroe's wolf having a claim on Nick and Nick doesn't know it. Really Angsty.

Disclaimer: I do not own Grimm.

* * *

><p>Monroe stood in the doorway of his home and inwardly tried to calm the "inner wolf". That damn detective didn't know how lucky he was. The Blutbad shuddered as he smelled the lingering remains of Nick's scent. It was intoxicating. The cracking on the doorframe brought the "Big bad wolf" out of his musings.<p>

He hadn't believed it when his body began reacting like his Mother had told him years ago. The increased arousal around a certain person, sensitive skin, an overwhelming need to claim, the scent of the person smelling irresistible. It was the basic feeling of a mate claim. Monroe had hoped from the first day that Nick had brought the cops to his door and tackled him to the floor that it was just a fluke. What type of monster in their right mind would feel the need to claim a Grimm? Oh, he could just imagine how disappointed his relatives would be in him if they knew. They weren't supposed to be together. They weren't supposed to work together. The whole natural order was being thrown off course. Blutbads and Grimms were supposed to be mortal enemies. How could this have happened?

His inner wolf absolutely preened when Nick would come over or need his help. The detective thought that he helped him out of being a good citizen, if only the good detective knew. Monroe hadn't always been as "tame" as he was now. He had a history of murders as long as his arm, which he was quite happy that Nick knew nothing about. His need to help was an instinctual call to be of use to someone he were trying to claim. Nick could slam through his door tomorrow and send Monroe on a suicide mission, and he wouldn't even blink. The deciding factor was when Monroe was "marking his territory" and he had attacked Nick. All it took was a whiff of the detective's scent and the wolf backed down. Monroe had known then. He might have suspected earlier that day but now he _knew_. A Blutbad does NOT back down when someone challenges their territory, with the exception of a claim. The fact that either of them had survived that encounter, much less became _friends _directly afterwards is only because of the claim's power.

The detective had no idea. Monroe imagined that when Nick studied Blutbads he studied how to kill them, not their mating patterns. Nick didn't know the power that he had over Monroe. Nick didn't know that Monroe thought about him at all hours of the day. Nick didn't know the type of possible danger he was putting himself in just by being around Monroe. There was a reason that the Blutbad's exercise schedule had been increasing.

And didn't all of the little "missions" have a sexual twist?

There was the mission with goat boy where Monroe had to spy on the playboy demon. The pheromones that the demon was giving off with the thoughts the claim was putting into the Blutbad's head was nearly enough to make him lose control. When Monroe saw the detective it took all of his willpower not to rut up against him and take him right there on the ground. He told Nick that he wanted to go back in the bar, but the reality was that if he even stayed there even _one second_ longer Nick would have been officially claimed. Monroe knew that the woman in the bar wouldn't give him a second glance but _he had to keep Nick safe_.

Then there was the mission to protect the Grimm's Aunt. It was a request that went against everything he had ever stood for, but he did it. All because his claim had asked. He supposed it was for the best. His inner wolf certainly took it as such. His intended mate trusted them enough to protect. If that wasn't something to add to the wolf's ego, Monroe didn't know what was.

After that it was the mission with the pigs. Oh, wasn't that fun? Monroe had not only relapsed but in a last ditch attempt to get rid of the claim, he had tried to have sex with one of his ex-girlfriends. It hurt so bad. Monroe had always wanted her to be the one. She was dangerous, beautiful, deadly. His family approved, but the instincts didn't take. In his meager defense he did feel bad about eating the rabbit. How far could his emotions stretch before something broke? His logical mind knew there was no way he and the Grimm could be together. They were mortal enemies (or they were supposed to be). Nick might have tolerated him but he doubted the demon hunter would be fine with having a Blutbad as a mate. It certainly didn't help that Nick had Juliet. Monroe felt bad for the girl. He would never hurt her (because that would hurt _his_ detective) but she had no idea the types of things that would be coming after her because of Nick.

It was such a bad situation. If it were up to Monroe he would move far away and never come back to this town ever again, but this was in the hands of fate. His wolf hadn't been this close to the surface, even as a teenager (and that was saying something). If he moved away the wolf would get aggravated from being so far from the claim. Nick was in trouble when he was at his house. The human should know better than to walk into a demon's den. His scent was driving Monroe insane. There had been many times where the wolf had nearly broken free. There had been MANY TIMES when Monroe had only been seconds away from pushing the detective against the door in a show of dominance. He could only imagine how Nick would have reacted to _that_. If the demon hunter smelled this good Monroe could only speculate on how wonderful the detective would _taste. _A slow submission to sate the wolf's hunger_. _The Grimm's blood on his fangs would taste exquisite in more ways than one.

It was regrettable. A claim was not chosen by personal choice. It was a choice that was based off of instinctual compatibility. A wolf mates for life after all. It was only fair of nature to make sure that the pair stayed together. The most recent conquest that Nick had drug him along to had Monroe imagining adopting lost wolf pups with his mate for days after they had gotten the girl back home.

Nick had a habit of visiting Monroe after hours. The wolf felt smug about it. The Grimm would choose _him _over the precious Juliet. Monroe hated to admit it, he wanted to be the bigger man but he would be lying if he said he wasn't slightly pleased by that. Monroe liked to think that maybe Nick felt the claim as well but mistook it for friendship. The detective spent plenty of time at the house. The easy back and forth was not something that was meant for others. The wolf inside felt please that the mate felt at home. The hardest thing for Monroe was the ability to keep his hands to himself, every time he saw his intended it took all of his willpower not to _kiss, hug, nip, touch, scar_ the flesh of the Grimm. How his blood yearned to make the claim but it was not to be.

It couldn't be.

Monroe was going to be forced to bare this curse. Going through Blutbad rehab had been like taking candy from a baby compared to this. The constant NEED. The thrum of possession that screamed to be acted out upon. The inward chants of _claim, mine, mate, protect_ that never ceased. It was enough to drive a man, or Blutbad mad. How he ached for the day it stopped. Monroe had convinced himself that he would be like any other denied bond. He would live his life in near insanity from the denial. He wouldn't die but he would slowly lose control before he became comatose. It would be a living hell. The clock maker didn't think it could be any worse than this half-existence but he knew it would get worse. Blutbad's loved to be in packs, and in the event of becoming "civilized" he had shunned his pack. They would have him back but Blutbads weren't meant to live alone. To end up alone was worse than death. It would have been kinder if Nick stopped coming over, but Nick didn't know and Monroe wasn't going to tell him. The feeling was bittersweet. The Grimm accepted him but there was none of the physical interaction that the Blutbad wanted….no…._needed_. Monroe hoped that maybe, just maybe, having Nick near would drive off the insanity.

The strings were being pulled at them both however. The dreams were the worse. Feeling the skin of the one you intended. Hearing his mate cry out as the wolf finally took what was his. Marking the detective head to toe in bite marks and scratches from their union, making sure everyone knew Nick was claimed. Watching and savoring the moment where the Grimm submitted to him. It was like fine wine where one sip could easily get you drunk. Monroe's worst time was the mornings where he would wake up expecting, _wanting, needing_, HIS mate to be curled around him only to have a cold bed with a wet spot on it. Aside from the embarrassment these wet dreams caused it increased the Blutbad's yearnings.

Monroe let out a sigh as his cell phone went off. His wolf once again felt smug that it was the detective.

"Hello."

"Monroe! Thank God, Juliet has just been attacked! I need you to meet me at the house." The Grimm frantically half-asses explained. Monroe shook his head, his wolf rearing his head at the distressed tone in the intended's voice.

"Yeah, no problem. I'm out the door and on my way now." The Blutbad stated as he quickly grabbed his car keys and ran to his car.

"Ok, Thank you." The demon hunter quickly stated before Monroe was abruptly hung up on.

It was so sick, but a sense of renewed hope filled the clock maker. Juliet was a pretty girl but not a fighter. It would only be a matter of time before she got killed or ran away. HIS Grimm would be heartbroken of course but he would have Monroe to lean on. He would be a much better fit for Nick than Juliet. The Grimm needed someone who could protect themselves, and after all...

It was only a matter of time….

The End

* * *

><p>Ok, Please tell me what you think. I adore the MonroeGrimm pairing. They are too cute! Thanks to all who review!


End file.
